My Addiction
by Agent Glitch
Summary: MacCoy, involved in an accident with Dare. He wishes he can thank her for her support for him, as he had finally stopped using drugs for her sake. Now there she was, injured in front of his eyes. Rendering him nervous and helpless, MacCoy realizes his new addiction.


**Lyrics by Enrique Iglesias :D song is Addiction. **

_Have I told you how good it feels to be me when I'm in you?_

_I can only stay clean when you are around._

_Don't let me fall._

_If I close my eyes forever, would it ease the pain?_

_Could I breathe again?_

MacCoy smiled and touched Dare's ear with a finger. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and wished he could look into her beautiful eyes. They were closed now, and every now and then she coughed violently. She was hurt, and badly so. She had been in an accident, with a fierce wound on her right arm. MacCoy had offered to take her home, so they took a cab. Now a blanket was draped over the shivering Japanese-British D-Coy dancer and MacCoy kept his eyes on her in case her condition took a turn for the worse.

However, MacCoy himself was hurt, with a painful scrape on the outer side of his left leg. But he had cleaned the wound with a trickle of water, and the pain felt like nothing to him now. All that mattered to him was Dare.

_Maybe I'm addicted,_

_I'm out of control,_

_but you're the drug that keeps me from dying._

_Maybe I'm a liar,_

_but all I really know_

_is you're the only reason I'm trying._

The cab spun its wheels and MacCoy took a brief glance out the window, his hair held back by the goggles pushed up to his forehead. Dare's face was just so beautiful, he couldn't look away from it a moment longer. Finally, he gave in to her magnetism and shifted to a more comfortable position in his seat.

He watched as she mumbled drowsily in her sleep. With a concerned expression on his face, MacCoy cautiously touched her arm, just above the injury. She protested with a quick "Mmph," so MacCoy drew away, unwilling to wake her. It was enough observing her from this close.

It was becoming obvious lately that MacCoy had some affection for his dance partner. However, he wasn't sure whether the deserved her... it was true that a lot of the Dance Central dancers were rule breakers, but MacCoy was once a drug user. He had managed to get over it, recovering with help from none other than Dare.

_I am wasted away._

_I made a million mistakes._

_Am I too late?_

_There's a storm in my head;_

_it rains on my bed_

_when you are not here._

_I'm not afraid of dying,_

_but I am afraid of losing you._

MacCoy's pupils dilated, then his eyes closed. He took in a deep breath, and for a moment he could again feel the sting of the wound on his leg. He resisted the urge to touch it. At least he wasn't as hurt as Dare was. The sleeping dancer was just so _fragile _in his eyes. Only the thought of losing her made MacCoy cringe in fear. He didn't _want _to lose _her. _

Suddenly, MacCoy's eyes snapped open, as he realized that the cab had come to a full stop. The engine was turned off, and MacCoy wiped his bleary eyes with his hand. He thanked the driver in a thick voice, then paid his fee.

"Hmm." MacCoy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He picked Dare up, making sure he didn't touch her arm. It was hard enough doing that with his own injury, but he pushed on.

The DJ lived in the same apartment as Dare did, ever since he had finally moved away from his grandmother's home now that MacCoy's cousin could provide a place for her. It had been a great relief for the Ukrainian dancer. He decided to take Dare to his own room first. He slowly shook her awake. "Dare..." he crooned softly.

_Maybe I'm addicted._

_I'm out of control,_

_but you're the drug that keeps me from dying._

_Maybe I'm a liar,_

_but all I really know_

_is you're the only reason I'm trying._

"Huh?..." Dare murmured, swiveling around, her eyelids fluttering. "MacCoy," she said, looking into his eyes, locking their gaze together firmly. She pulled away from his grip, then gently propped him up. "Here," she offered, "Lean on me."

"But your arm –"

"Nonsense. You're not walking alone with that leg," she set the record. MacCoy continued to protest. "I'm okay," he insisted. He walked a couple steps into the apartment lobby, trying hard to disguise his limp. Dare shook her head and held him by the shoulder gently. "Come on," she urged. MacCoy nodded, giving in at last. Dare directed him to his own room instead of hers.

_When you're lying next to me_

_love is going through to me._

_Oh, it's beautiful._

_Everything is clear to me_

_'til I hit reality_

_and I lose it all._

_I lose it all._

_I lose it all._

_I lose it all._

The pain that had been a tiny prick before, now grew to an excruciating level. MacCoy tried desperately not to wince in front of his friend – and secret crush. With an encouraging smile, Dare helped him until they reached his room. They swiftly entered, and MacCoy switched the lights on while making sure his leg wasn't too strained. Dare borrowed his bathroom to bathe her own wound.

"Here," MacCoy said, reaching into his medicine cabinet. It was old and dusty, but at least the medicine was still good enough to heal the injuries. Instead of using it on himself first, he walked through the open door and held it out for Dare to take. She accepted the antidotes with a grin. Applying it to her arm, she looked as if the iodine stung, but tried to hide it. MacCoy took the medicine after her.

_You're the only reason,_

_Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying._

Once they were both done, Dare thanked MacCoy with a thick voice. She held him close, and MacCoy shifted his weight onto his right leg as to avoid inflicting more unnecessary pain.

_(Maybe I'm addicted.)_

_Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,_

_(Maybe I'm addicted.)_

_Don't want to lose it all,_

_(Maybe I'm a liar)_

_But all I really know_

_is you're the only reason I'm trying._

_I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying ..._

MacCoy felt lost in a void now, and his emotions felt as if they were no longer his own. It felt like something was taking over control of him, and without warning he surged forward into Dare's arms. Her eyes blinked in surprise, but then she appeared to be triggered by the same strange feeling. "MacCoy," she said, circling him.

Their eyes reflected their passion in each other, and as he approached her, he lost all self-control and pulled her close to him. It felt as if it was both forced and also done by their own will when their lips crashed into each other.

It wasn't just a kiss of thanks, it was a kiss of love, pure love. She hummed against his lips, a melody that reached his ears and made him deepen their connection.

The kiss lasted for no longer than a few seconds, but to the both of them, it lasted for eternity. He didn't even need to tell her his thoughts. In his eyes, what he thought of was clear. She too echoed his thoughts in her own bright orbs.

_Yeah, you know I'm addicted._

_You know I'm addicted._

_Yeah, you know I'm addicted._

**Uh-oh.. is that a Riptide romance draft I see? Unfortunately, yes m(_ _)m now I'll have to finish it.**

**Yay for D-coy! Review if you liked! It keeps my hopes up!**


End file.
